


KEEP GOING STRAIGHT

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom!Sam, College boy!Sam, M/M, Robot!Castiel, Sam Winchester's siri, Top!Castiel
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa
Summary: Sam received a robot and he named him 'Castiel'.





	1. 初见

**Author's Note:**

> siri梗，参见http://www.bilibili.com/video/av5101857/index_5.html  
> ~5：40开始  
> 部分设定严重抄袭&

Sam Winchester最近只要上街就会将目光流连在那些机器人身上。  
两年前第一个AI被创造了出来，现在大街小巷的商铺都能看到和真人一模一样的机器人被摆在橱窗里出售，也能看到越来越多的人家和他们的机器人在一起生活。  
上个月出来的新一代机器人更是添加了情感方面的技术，一些人似乎已经开始和机器人谈恋爱了，新闻报道中也时不时地会出现“某女/男在机器人中寻找到了真爱”这样的标题。  
不止这样，客户甚至还可以订做指定外形的机器人，安装各种扩展软件包从而让机器人能够最大程度地满足他们的要求。  
当然，前提是要有钱。  
这就是Sam只看不买的原因了，他很穷。  
Sam的确很想要一个属于他的机器人，但是他买不起。  
他父母双亡，现在和哥哥Dean相依为命。Dean比他大四岁，没有上大学，高中念完就到一家汽车修理厂工作。和Dean不同，Sam倒是考上了当地的名校，不过那也意味着高昂的学费和时薪低廉的零工。  
“嘿，Sammy，Sammy！”Dean的呼喝声叫他不得不从一个漂亮的女机器人身上艰难地把目光撕下来。  
“什么？”  
“你盯着那个机器人看了整整五分钟了，她的主人，对，就是那个秃顶啤酒肚的老头已经很不高兴了。我可不希望他来我们这桌干架。打残了还得赔钱。”  
“抱歉。”Sam冲着Dean尴尬地笑了笑，抓起面前的可乐吸了两口。  
“如果你很想要一个机器人的话…”  
“不，我就只是看看…”Sam连忙打断了他，“他们，他们挺神奇的。只是这样。”  
他不敢说他想要，Dean的经济状况不允许他随便提要求。虽然他自己有在存钱，但还是杯水车薪。  
“如果你想要，就告诉我。作为你哥…”  
“Dean，我上大学已经让你手头拮据了，我…”他突然收住了口，意识到他都透露了些什么，这叫他局促起来，又重新解释，“我没有。我并不想要，买来也没有什么用…”  
“嗯哼。”Dean攥紧了拳头，往桌上轻轻敲了敲，“那就这么办吧，如果你能拿到下学期的奖学金，也就是说我们起码可以不用考虑一年的学费了。那时候，我就可以给你买一个机器人。不许说不，你是我最爱的弟弟，我可不想看到你为了一个非人类每天心神不宁。”  
Sam看着Dean认真的脸，神情恍惚地点了点头。

于是两个月后，Sam得到了他的机器人。  
Dean把那个大箱子拖进他房间的时候，Sam觉得他可以为Dean死个一万次了。他先大力拥抱了Dean真心实意地表示了感谢。然后满怀着神圣的心情地拆开了纸箱，拿掉了防磕碰的泡沫，再然后…他沉默了一会儿。  
“你买了个雄性？”  
箱子里蜷缩着躺着一具光裸的身体，白净的皮肤，深栗色头发，卷翘的睫毛，粉色的嘴唇。挺好看的，除了那外观看上去明显是个成年男子。  
“抱歉，Sammy，特价处理品里面没有女孩子了，我就随便挑了一个。”Dean歪了歪嘴巴，虽然他嘴上那么说，脸上却一点愧疚都看不出来，相反地，他一直在憋着笑。  
“好吧，也行。”  
Sam默默叹了口气，把他的机器人从箱子里抱了出来，同时Dean从箱子里搜出了一包衣服。  
“那是什么？”  
“好像是配送的衣服。一件衬衫，蓝领带，一套西服，还有件风衣。真土。哦，这双鞋子不错，我好像也能穿。”Dean把衣服一件一件打开翻看，“你先把他放在地上吧，我们得研究一下要怎么玩。”  
“Dean，他不是玩具。”Sam白了他一眼，小心翼翼地把机器人放到了他的床上，找了张毯子盖在机器人的身上。  
“没差多少。”看到Sam的动作，Dean挑了挑眉，“这让我想起了你玩布娃娃的时候。”  
“什么？！我没玩过布娃娃！”  
“别这样，那时候你才两岁，和一个小妹妹抢布娃娃。”  
“好吧，随你怎么说。”  
“那时候你对布娃娃也是这样，小心轻放，给它盖被子唱催眠曲什么的。”Dean抽出厚厚的一本说明书，走到床边拉开一张椅子坐下，又小声地嘀咕了一句，“大概是你的天赋。”  
“嘿，别以为我没听见。”Sam坐在床沿上，和Dean一起翻开了那本说明书。  
“…制造商：Chuck公司，型号：下等天使IVS3600，人种：白色，身高：一米八四，体型：匀称，外观年龄：三十，发色：深栗，瞳色：湛蓝，blablabla…开关在右边耳朵后面…”  
Sam念完一大串关于那个机器人的参数后，终于找到了开关的信息。他兴奋地摸到机器人的耳朵，在耳朵后面他找到一块可以摁下去的金属钮，他就愉快地摁了下去。  
机器人立刻发出一个运行的声音，浑身散发出柔和的光晕，然后他坐了起来，面对着Sam睁开了眼睛。  
“你好。”  
他开口说话了，声音比Sam想象得要低沉得多。  
“哇哦…”Sam的胸口因为激动而起伏着，他盯着机器人蓝色的眼睛，就像个见到了偶像的迷弟，“你，你好。”  
“你在干什么？”Dean眯缝起眼睛鄙视他，“看看说明书，你得进行初始化设定。”  
“进行初始化设定。”似乎是Dean说出的词引起了机器人的反应，他跟着说了一句，眼睛里发出了荧荧的蓝光，“请给我取一个名字。”  
“Castiel。”Sam脱口而出。  
“Castiel？”Dean皱起眉，用一副不可思议地样子看着他，“Ca…ss…这什么名字。”  
“我想了很久的，就要叫这个名字。”Sam乐呵呵地懒得看他。  
“请重复我的名字。”机器人又说道。  
“Castiel。”  
“非常好。Castiel的主人是你们当中的哪一个？”Castiel问道，他把脸转向Dean，又转向Sam。  
“我。”Sam抓住他的肩膀，“你的主人是Sam Winchester。”  
“Sam Winchester。请进行初始化认证。”  
“什么？”Sam迷惑不解地看向Dean。Dean扒拉了几页说明，边笑边给他指导：“吻他的嘴，贴着不动，直到他记录下你的唇纹。哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“有什么可笑的！”Sam气得牙痒痒的，瞄了一眼Castiel，脸红了。  
“这应该是你的初吻吧？”Dean吐了吐他的小舌头，幸灾乐祸。  
“哼。”Sam紧绷着脸，畏畏缩缩地把嘴凑了过去，贴上了Castiel柔软的唇。  
“咔哒咔哒。”Dean在拍照，一张，两张，三张。  
Sam听见那声音，没沉住气，跳了起来，“混蛋，不许拍照！”  
“Sammy girl的初吻。”Dean得意地晃了晃手机，“我要留作纪念。”  
“不准留…”Sam伸长了手去抢，但是Dean一踢椅子，跑出了三四米远。  
“初始化认证失败。请注意，你还剩下两次机会。请重新进行初始化认证。”Castiel不带感情的声音就在这时又响起了。  
Sam只好垂头丧气地爬回来，再次亲吻上Castiel的唇。  
这一次他老实多了，不敢再把嘴唇移开。  
两分钟之后，初始化认证完成了，Dean也拍了好几十张照片，各个角度的。  
Sam气鼓鼓地盯着Dean看了一会儿，接着没好气地对Castiel说道，“好了，现在还有什么东西需要设置吗？”  
“现在是夜里十点半。”Castiel一本正经地说道，“主人需要性爱服务吗？”  
“呃…”Sam的脸上，震惊的表情凝固了，舌头也开始打结，“你，等，等等，你说什么？！”  
“主人需要Castiel提供性爱服务吗？”Castiel又重复了一遍，Sam被炸了起来，瞪大了双眼。  
他疑惑地掀开Castiel身上的毯子看了一眼，又拿起扩展安装记录册翻了翻，然后他冲着Dean大声叫了起来：“你给他装了阴茎？！还有相应的性服务程序包？！每天晚上都会有提示信息？！”  
“Well，促销员说这个是免费的，不装白不装。”Dean吹了个口哨，若无其事地躲开了Sam大惊小怪的视线。  
Sam重重地倒吸一口气，把手里的记录册啪啦啪啦又翻了几页，没过多久再次嚎叫了起来。  
“然后你，你没给他装后面的…后面的…”  
他的脸上突然布满可疑的红晕，嘴里结结巴巴地说不下去了。  
“后面的？”Dean扒过记录册看了一眼，脸上顿时出现了一个坏笑，“那可是付费的，Sammy。你需要吗？”  
“我两个都不需要！！”  
当晚，Dean就在Sam的吼声中被赶出了他弟弟的房间。


	2. 约会

“主人，今天的早点是培根三明治。“  
“主人，餐具给你准备好了。”  
“主人，我来为你拉开椅子。“  
“哦不，别再叫我主人了。”Sam终于受不了了，他拖住Castiel的风衣袖子，“叫我Sam。“  
“Sam Winchester是Castiel的主人。”Castiel认真地点了一下脑袋，看着他说。  
“对对对，没错。我的意思是，以后你叫我Sam。”他抓住Castiel的胳膊，看着他蓝蓝的眼睛说道。  
“Castiel的主人是Sam Winchester。”Castiel再次认真地点了一下脑袋。  
“啊———你究竟是不是AI啊。”Sam仰天长啸。  
“一大早你们在吵什么？”在这令Sam抓狂的时刻，Dean揉着迷糊的睡眼进了餐厅。  
他睁开眼睛，第一眼看到的却是桌上的食物，那立刻就让他把刚才提出的问题抛到脑后去了。  
“啊哈，有三明治吃。”他用舌头舔了一圈嘴唇，开心地走近餐桌。  
Castiel一个瞬移，面无表情地挡在了他的面前。  
“干什么？”他离得太近了，Dean不由自主地后退了一步。  
“这是主人的三明治。”  
“哦，是吗？”Dean翻了一个大大的白眼，不满地叫嚷起来，“嘿，Sammy，你要告诉他是我花钱买了他。现在，就现在，必须告诉他。”  
“Castiel，请再做一份三明治。”Sam叹了一口气，“以后都要做两份。”  
“好的，主人。”Castiel走开了。Sam捂住脸，往桌上一倒。  
“你怎么了？”Dean拉开他身边的椅子，坐下，等着三明治上桌。  
“我不知道该怎么让他改口，不要叫我主人。”  
“怎么，你不喜欢？我觉得挺好的啊，很多人都喜欢这样。想象一下，如果一个身材曼妙的姑娘叫我主人…”  
“Dean，你买的是雄性。Castiel是个男的。”Sam叼着他的三明治，“而我没那方面的爱好。”  
“那好吧。”Dean拿过那本说明书（Sam随身携带着它），“试试昵称功能？”  
“那是什么？”  
“看起来可以设置他的昵称，也可以设置主人的昵称。并且能选出一个作为默认称呼。”  
“好吧，一会儿试试看。”  
Castiel端着三明治走过来，把盘子放在Sam的面前。  
“Castiel，三明治做两份，一份是给Dean的。”Sam把盘子放回他的手里，“拿去给他好吗？谢谢你。”  
他抬起脸，绿色的眼睛亮闪闪的，清晨薄薄的阳光在他的眼睛里跳跃。  
“好的，主人。”  
“Sam…叫我Sam…好吧好吧我要设置主人的昵称。”  
Castiel的眼睛发出了蓝光。  
“昵称设置需要身份验证。”  
“什么？怎么验证？”Sam一脸迷茫。  
“你忘了？唇纹呀。”等得不耐烦的Dean从Castiel手中抽过他的三明治，顺便给Sam指了条明路。  
Sam愣了一下，反应过来的时候他的脸一下变得通红，他使劲吸了一口气，用说不清道不明的眼神看了一眼Dean，然后吻上了Castiel的嘴唇。  
贴了大概有十几秒。  
“身份验证完毕。请设置主人昵称。”  
“Bitch.”Dean嚼着三明治，突然冒出一句。  
“主人昵称设置完毕。”Castiel灭了眼里的蓝光。  
“什么？！不！！”Sam愤怒地盯着Dean，“你都做了些什么？！”  
“哦哦哦，他真的接受了？”Dean张大了嘴，一副中了大彩的表情。  
“Bitch，需要我给你的咖啡再加块糖吗？”Castiel问这句话时候毕恭毕敬，Dean大笑了起来，并且捂住肚子就差笑得满地滚了。  
“Jerk！！”Sam出离愤怒了，他“腾”地一下站起来，抓住Castiel就往隔壁房间里带。  
等他和Castiel再次出现在餐厅的时候，Dean就看见Sam在不停地抹嘴巴。  
“我以为他尝起来味道还不错。”  
“机油味。”  
“Sam，你还需要什么服务吗？”  
“哈，真不错。他随时待命等着服务你吗？我有点后悔没自己买一只了。”  
“那你再买一个给你自己。“Sam把最后一点三明治放进嘴里，“Cass，请帮我接通网络，我需要联系一个女孩。”  
“女孩？”Dean一听到这个词汇耳朵竖得尖尖的。  
“嗯，网上认识的女孩，住在附近的镇上，今天约她见面。”Sam喝完咖啡，一脸期待。  
“你总算也是有正常人的生活了。”Dean很难得地用兄长的语气欣慰地说道，“祝你有一个很棒的约会。”  
“谢谢。”Sam漱了口，整理了下衣服，带着Castiel准备出门。  
“对了，你昨晚过得愉快吗？”就在他经过Dean身边的时候，Dean挤眉弄眼地问了他一句。  
“昨晚？”Sam疑惑不解地反问。  
“没试试扩展功能？”  
“Dean！”Sam这才反应过来他说的是什么，这直接导致了他的大声尖叫，“没，我没有！”  
“噢噢，别这么激动。我的意思是你偶尔也可以享受一下前列腺高潮。相信我，那很酷。”  
“你到底是直的还是弯的？”Sam不可思议地看着一脸坏笑的Dean。  
“这和性向没关系…Sam，Sammy…”Dean伸长了脖子，他弟弟已经带着Castiel扭头走掉了，并且狠狠地踢上了门。  
“书呆子。”Dean扁扁嘴，小口啜着他已经忘记加了多少颗方糖的甜得发腻的咖啡。

 

三个小时之后。  
“一直往前走。”  
“一直往前走。”  
“一直往前走。”  
“你确定吗？！”邻镇一个偏僻的巷子里，Sam终于忍不住开口发问，“Cass，前面只有一堵墙了。”  
“抱歉。”Castiel半垂着眼睛，向Sam道歉，“我不是很确定。也许刚才我们应该向左走，哦不，也许应该向右走。”  
Sam倒吸一口凉气，“Cass，我快要迟到了。你究竟知不知道去咖啡馆的路？”  
他和那个女孩约在一个叫莫妮卡的咖啡馆见面，Castiel说邻镇只有一家咖啡馆叫莫妮卡，Sam就没有查具体的位置，而是任由Castiel带着他，现在看起来是，在邻镇瞎逛。  
“对不起。”Castiel低下头，也不再说别的话。  
这时候经过他们身边的一个中年妇女突然问道，“你们怎么了？是迷路了吗？”  
“我们想要去莫妮卡咖啡馆。”  
中年妇女愣了一下，接着说道，“莫妮卡咖啡馆两年前是在这里，就是前面那堵墙后面正在拆迁的房子。但是早就搬去镇中心了，这都两年了。”  
“两年前？”这个信息叫Sam震惊地瞪着Castiel。  
“是的。”中年妇女也留意到Castiel和正常人类有些不一样，“这是你的机器人吧？他把你领到这儿的？那有可能是他的导航系统没有更新，收不到现在的信号。你让他更新一下，问题就解决了。”  
“好…的，谢谢你。”Sam说完，中年妇女进了边上的小阁楼。  
“Cass，你有在听吗？你的导航系统是两年前的，虽然我觉得不可思议，但不管怎么样，如果这是原因的话，你能更新一下吗？我们需要找到莫妮卡咖啡馆。”  
“没有问题，Sam。”Castiel眼冒蓝光，“正在加载最新导航系统，需要你的身份验证。”  
Sam四下看了看，还好这时周围没有人，他迅速低下头，亲Castiel的嘴。  
“导航系统加载失败，请重新验证你的身份。”就在Sam身份验证成功觉得没被人看见自己在和一个“男人”接吻而庆幸的时候，Castiel一句话就让他感到了挫败。  
“哦，好吧。”他只好又亲了一次。  
“导航系统加载失败，请重新验证你的身份。”第二次。  
“拜托…”他叹了一口气，Castiel还处于应答状态，Sam不得不再次把嘴凑了过去。  
这次他贴得无比紧，内心拼命祈祷着要成功。  
“导航系统加载完毕。”Castiel的嘴里终于说出了他想要听的，但是下一句叫他翻了个白眼，“导航系统运行失败，检测到和主机系统冲突的模块，需要安装相关软件。”  
Sam沮丧地抹了一把脸，“我得先告诉Amelia（注：那个女网友）我要迟到很久。”  
“是否安装相关软件？”Castiel没理他。  
“Cass，Cass，我必须通知她。”Sam抓住Castiel的肩膀，摇晃了一下。  
“是否安装相关软件？”  
“是否安装相关软件？”  
“是否安装相关软件？”Castiel似乎卡在了这个选项上，跳不出来了。  
Sam的内心几乎是崩溃的。  
“是。安装吧。”  
“安装相关软件需要你的身份验证。”  
Sam俯下脸，他已经亲到麻木了。  
“程序安装失败，重试需要你的身份验证。”  
“程序安装失败，系统正在尝试解决这一问题，扫描需要一段时间，请等候。”  
“检测到新的补丁包，安装需要身份验证。”  
“补丁安装完毕。重新安装程序。”  
“程序安装成功。”  
“程序运行出错，强制关闭需要你的身份验证。”  
……  
于是那天一整个下午，他就在那条死巷子里不停地“验证身份”。最后他拖着仍然没有装上导航系统但是好歹回到了正常状态的Castiel垂头丧气地回了家。  
而那个叫Amelia的女孩子，在咖啡馆等到了晚上，最后默默地删掉了Sam的联络方式。


	3. 上床睡觉

Sam坐在床边，抱住枕头，瞪着Castiel，欲哭无泪。  
然后这么坐到了十点半。  
“Sam，你需要性爱服务吗？”  
“不•需•要！”Sam大声喊道。  
“哦。”得到了回答，Castiel站得笔直笔直的。  
“Cass，我觉得你不太对劲。你的导航系统居然是两年前的。那个时候AI才刚被研发。而你那么新，怎么会装了个那么旧的系统。”  
“我不知道。”Castiel歪了歪脑袋，似乎Sam正在讲的东西和他毫无关系。  
“而且你装不上新的导航系统。这就非常奇怪了。”Sam叹了一口气，陷入了沉思，“会不会你有一些故障？因为无法解决，所以才卖得比较便宜。”  
他不知道Castiel的具体价格，但他知道Dean。  
“我不知道。”Castiel开始挠他脖子后面的那片皮肤了，这个动作Sam蛮喜欢的。  
“唉，算了，我也不想猜了。我们睡觉吧？”  
Sam发誓他脱口而出这个句子的时候脑子里想的绝对是纯睡觉，就是睡觉，没别的。  
但是他说完立刻后悔了。因为他看见Castiel在脱衣服。  
Castiel先扯开领带，解掉两颗衬衫扣子，再除下风衣，西服，裤子，鞋袜，衬衫。  
就在Castiel准备脱掉那条白色的短裤时，Sam及时叫了暂停。  
"这样就可以了，Cass。"Sam说着指了指自己的单衫和短裤，"你看，我也这么穿着睡。"  
他见过Castiel两腿间的那玩意，他害怕。  
"好的。"Castiel认真地点头，手离开了短裤。  
"那，那你就睡我旁边吧。"Sam挪开了一点位置，背对着Castiel躺了下来。  
他会叫Castiel上床休息是因为第一夜他给Castiel穿上衣服，因为没有指令，Castiel在他床边站了一晚。第二天早晨他才发现。  
他的某样“天赋”让他觉得Castiel很可怜，他为此无比内疚。  
所以Sam决定以后要和他的"布娃娃"分享一张床。  
Castiel笨拙地爬上床，学着Sam，把脸朝向同一边躺下，眼珠子睁得比猫儿还大。  
Sam的床头点着一盏朦胧的夜灯，Castiel就着那灯光，盯着Sam的后脑勺。  
Sam还没有睡着，他正在进行睡前催眠。  
他只是个机器人，嗯，没有我的指令他什么也不会做…别多想，Sam快睡觉，快睡觉…一只羊，两只羊，三只羊…  
念着念着，他不知不觉地就睡着了。  
前半夜他身体僵硬，一动不动，很不幸的是，后半夜他做了梦，就开始乱滚了。  
他转过身去面对着Castiel，脸上带着诡异的微笑，嘴里还哼唧着模模糊糊的梦话。Castiel的眼睛睁得更大了，他在夜灯微弱的光亮里看起来像猎食中的野兽。  
他突然靠近了Sam，鼻尖几乎就要贴在一起。  
就在这时，Sam发出一个痛苦的闷哼，脸上的笑容也消失了。  
Castiel自觉地往后退了一点。  
Sam抿起嘴，皱着眉，畏畏缩缩地往前凑去。这动作Sam今天做了很多次，他每次验证身份都这副衰样子。  
再后来Sam不知道又梦见了什么，他在床上翻来翻去，时不时会踢到Castiel。最后他的脑袋滚上Castiel的胸口，把他的机器人当成枕头，甜美地睡到了天亮。  
第二天Sam醒来的时候，他的口水在Castiel身上汇成了一小摊，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，擦了擦嘴角的口水。  
“早上好，Sam。”Castiel的手指插在他的长发里，抚摸着他的脑袋。  
“Cass！”他立刻跳了起来，慌慌张张地看着他身处的状况，“我，我是不是把脑袋架在你的身上了？”  
“是的。”Castiel坐起来，Sam的口水就流到他的小腹。  
“对不起！”Sam抓过床头柜的抽纸，更加慌张地给Castiel擦身体。  
“为什么要道歉？”Castiel不解地看着他。  
“呃…”Sam抬起头，正对上Castiel的蓝眼睛。就在这一瞬间他根本看不出来那是双人造的眼睛，那瞳孔看起来那么真，那虹膜看起来那么清澈，不对，这些都不是原因。他觉得他看到了Castiel的心情，一种无法形容的感觉在他的心里升腾。  
他呆住了，直到他的房门被一个粗鲁的家伙打开，"为什么今天没有早餐?!"  
闯进来的那位看到房间里的情况，嘴角愉悦地勾了起来。  
Castiel脱得够光，Sam也好不到哪里去，他趴在一边，抓着纸巾的手停在Castiel身上，纸巾湿了一些，看起来有那么"一点"暧昧。  
"你还是把他弄脏了啊。"  
"你在说什么?"Sam反应了一秒，然后他叫了起来，"不，Dean。天呐你都在想些什么。根本不是你想的那样!"  
"你领悟得倒是很快。"Dean笑眯眯地露出一副"不用解释了，我懂"的表情，关上门离开了，"我等着早餐呐，Sammy。"  
"该死的。"他迅速从床上跳起来，套上裤子追了出去。  
"我没有。"  
"你没有什么?"靠在餐桌边上的Dean眼里含笑。  
"没有…那个…像你所说的那样…"  
Dean听到这里，噘了一下嘴，"我有说什么吗，Sammy?"  
Sam顿时噎住了，不过没噎多久，Dean朝他身后努了努嘴，"你要不要去管一下?"  
Sam回过头，看见Castiel，只穿着一条短裤的Castiel正往煎锅里打鸡蛋。他的头发乱七八糟的，躯干的线条倒是很好看…  
"Cass，去穿上衣服再来做早餐，PLEASE!!"  
Sam大声嚷道。一个鸡飞狗跳的早晨就这么愉快地开始了。


	4. 别人家的机器人

二年级的暑假过了一半，Sam开始为下一个学期做准备。  
这天他去图书馆借文献。从图书馆出来的时候他又看了几眼图书馆门口的告示牌。  
学校为了方便管理，禁止学生携带机器人出入，有了Castiel，Sam在考虑走读。  
拿着几本厚重的法学文献，他在学校外面一个露天的饮品摊停下来歇脚，顺便给自己买了一杯加冰可乐。  
这时候一个小个子带着一个女孩子从路的另一边走过来，点了一杯奶茶。  
“Sam！”那个小个子看到他，开心地走过来和他拼桌。  
"Kevin，好久不见。"Sam和他打招呼。  
Kevin Tran是个华裔，小他一级，住在他家那条街上，家里非常有钱，从小到大上的都是贵族学校。  
"你有女朋友了?"等到Kevin和那女孩在他边上坐下，Sam一脸艳羡地问道。  
"不，这是Channing，我的AI。"Kevin吸了一口奶茶，"对啦，昨天见到Dean，他说你也有一个AI了是吗？"  
"是的。"和Kevin提起AI的兴奋样子不同，想起Castiel，Sam隐约有一丝头疼。  
"你这是要去哪?不是去学校吧？"他试着岔开话题。  
"哦，这个啊。Pokedemon go3点就要上线了。这附近地标不少，我特意来这里等着抓Demon的。"他激动地搓着手，“还有三分钟，我等这个游戏等了好久。”  
Sam听过那个游戏，最近非常热门。但是Kevin一直都是个和他同类型的书呆子，Sam没想到他会对游戏有兴趣。  
"我以为你不玩游戏。"  
"这个例外，我从小就喜欢这个游戏。"  
“Kevin，Pokedemon go已上线。”三分钟过后，Channing对Kevin说道。  
"太好了，马上下载安装。"Kevin一口气喝光了奶茶，兴奋得脸都泛起了红色。  
"口令。"  
“Prophet.”  
"Pokedemon go下载启动，预计在五分钟之内完成。"  
Sam看到这里，顿时就不明白了。  
"你刚才说的啥?口令?"  
"这是语音密码呀，因为每个人的语音都不相同，所以可以拿来作为身份验证。不是所有的机器人都是用语音密码吗？"Kevin好奇地询问Sam，"不然你的机器人是用什么方式加密的?"  
"呃…这个…"听完Kevin的解释后顿时感到五雷轰顶的Sam在回答问题的时候吞吞吐吐，脸上的红晕一路烧进了脖子根，"就是，那种，反正没什么稀奇的。"  
Castiel究竟是个什么样的存在啊。他在心里流泪。  
而他的泪还没流完，随着Channing的一声"Pokedemon go已经安装完成"Kevin从背包里拿出了一个很炫酷的黑色护镜，戴在头上。  
“那是什么？”他问道。  
“这是显示屏呀，”Kevin没摘护镜，Sam看不到他的眼睛，“每个机器人都有配一个，戴上这个就能看到你的机器人为你展示的虚拟世界了。啊哈，我已经进入游戏了，先收集几个恶魔蛋。”  
Kevin兴奋地站了起来，在Sam面前走来走去，手舞足蹈地比划着一些Sam看不懂的动作。然后他朝着饮品摊的老板扔出了个什么东西。  
“Sam，噢，太棒了，我捕捉到了一只Crowley!”  
Sam吸了吸鼻子。他完全理解不能，而且此刻他的心情更加沉重了，一个巨大的问题正在碾压他的内心，他无语凝噎。  
的确，仔细想想，他是看到过那些带着机器人的人同时也会随身带着一个护镜。  
可是Dean把Castiel带回家的时候根本就没有什么配送的护镜。  
所以说到底，这问题有可能就是:Dean被人骗了，买了个残次品回来。  
一想到这里，Sam就坐不住了。  
"Kevin，我先回去了，你慢慢玩。"  
"啊，好，你一定也让你的机器人安装这个游戏，太好玩了。看我在摸Crowley的头。"  
Kevin蹲在地上，手放在一只临桌太太牵出来溜的狗的脑袋上方，做着抚摸的动作，那狗就抬着黑黝黝的眼睛，吐着舌头，恼怒地盯着他的手。内心大概在想这人摸它的姿势怎么和其他人不一样。  
如此，Sam离开了下一秒就可能被狗咬的Kevin。  
一回到家，他丢下书本就朝着Dean的房间飞奔而去。  
Dean正在电脑屏幕前流着口水傻笑，他今天休息，没去上班。见到Sam进门，他临危不乱地点了几下鼠标，屏幕上出现了汽车维修技术的相关内容。  
“Dean！”Sam一看见他就大声喊道。  
“Sam！”Dean索性也学着他喊了一声。  
“你必须告诉我，”Sam站到了他哥哥面前，特别居高临下地摁住了Dean的双肩，“实话告诉我…”  
“我是跟Jo上床了。”Dean看着Sam那严肃的表情，沉痛地说道，“Ellen姨还不知道。”  
“不是！我不是想问这个！”Sam一听就炸开了，“该死的，你居然真的跟Jo睡了…”  
他伸手抹了一把嘴巴，冷静了一下才继续说道：“我是想问关于Castiel。你究竟是从哪里把他买回来的？”  
“商场。”Dean的脸上写满了后悔，“当然是商场。”  
“那为什么他和其他的机器人都不一样。我刚才遇见Kevin了，他说所有的机器人都是用口令加密的，并且还配有一个护镜来展示虚拟世界。”  
“呃…”Dean的表情从后悔转向了心虚。  
“说实话，Dean。”  
“好吧，”Dean眼一闭，心一横，终于说了大实话，“其实，那天，我下了班先去酒吧喝了一杯，然后到了便利店买啤酒…”  
“说重点。”  
“等我到了商场，我发现，即使是特价，那些机器人还是好贵，而且又都是雄性，我就很犹豫。我在那里转来转去，然后来了一个留胡子的中年老男人，问我是不是想买。我抱怨说太贵了，他就说他那里有一台旧款的，在仓库里放了有一段时间，可以便宜卖我。于是我就买了。”  
“那就是Castiel？”  
“嗯。”Dean想了想，又补充道，“我查过了，Castiel是正版货，在Chuck公司的网站上可以搜得到他的产品信息的。”  
“那为什么…”Sam感到心乱如麻。  
“不知道。抱歉，Sammy，我不应该贪图便宜把他买回来的。”  
Sam没吭声，他不知道该怎么解释他现在的心情。他很珍视Castiel，那是他的第一个机器人，而突然间他意识到他珍视的机器人不能带给他他想要的，他对此非常失望。  
“Sam.”Castiel就在这时出现在了Dean的房门口，微微牵了牵嘴角，就是一个笑了，“很高兴看见你回来。”  
Sam一时百感交集，最后他还是默默地走过去，抱住了Castiel。


	5. 身体检查

“这就是你那有问题的机器人？” 

“是的，他叫Castiel。” 

Sam眼珠乱转，打量着这个被机器占满了的房间，偶尔也会盯着眼前穿着绿色保罗衫的大叔看上几眼。 

“Bobby的朋友Frank是AI方面的专家，你带Cass去给他看看吧。说不定他能让Cass变得像外面那些‘超人’一样。” 

“这是我找Bobby要来的地址和电话。” 

“拜托了Sammy，撅着屁股趴床根本不能解决问题。” 

他想起Dean的话，在心里叹气。Frank可能是他的最后希望？Sam对此相当迷茫，但他还是听了Dean的话来了这里。 

Castiel按照他的要求安静地站在那个Frank面前，一动不动，看上去挺乖巧的。 

“他的开关在哪里？”Frank问道。 

“右边耳朵后面。” 

“哦。”Frank说着把手伸到Castiel的左边耳朵后面，在那里摁了一下。 

Castiel左耳后面的一小块挡板脱了出来，Frank从那里牵出一条带着插口的电线，把插口插在了他家那台大型计算机上。连接上之后，Castiel就闭上了眼睛，像是睡着了一样。 

“需要验证身份，口令？” 

Frank还没说完，Sam就捧起Castiel的脸，嘴对嘴来了一口。 

“还真是挺奇怪的，我第一次看见用唇纹验证的。” 

听了Frank这句不带褒贬的评论，Sam不尴不尬地笑了笑，什么也没说。 

身份验证通过了。Frank操作起来，黑色的屏幕上就开始出现一堆白色的字符，Sam盯着那屏幕，就像是在看天书。 

“怎么样？他是不是有哪里坏了？” 

“呃，的确少见。他的存储空间是少有的TFF架构，特别大，比一般的机器人要大…上万倍。这很不正常，而现在大部分还是空着的。他有一个核心系统，也比普通机器人的核心系统要占据更多的存储空间。” 

“那这会影响他的正常功能吗？” 

“不清楚。他的系统和一般的系统不一样。管理权归Root账户所有，我猜你不是。”Frank又敲击了几下键盘，“的确，你只是一个超级用户。没有Root权限，所有的应用程序拒绝修改，拒绝升级。就连安装新的程序也做不到…不太对劲，你的机器人可能是…”Frank额头冒汗，一边急匆匆地说，一边抽出他的护镜，“等我查个资料。” 

“Roman，给我接地下资料库一号文件。”他戴上护镜，对站在他身边的一个机器人说道。 

“好的，教授。”Frank的机器人应答他。 

Frank在浏览了半个小时之后，摘了护镜，用严肃认真的目光看向Sam。 

“Sam，你的机器人是最早投入研发的那一批，代号是仿生人Alpha，这种机器人很早以前就已经停止开发了。他们的储存空间大，造价昂贵，核心系统非常复杂，技术维护很难跟上。”Frank说到这儿，喝了口水，继续说道，“他们的出厂设置非常简陋，也不知道最早写核心程序的人是怎么想的，这类机器人拒绝大部分应用程序，而且没有指定的性格。他们的性格是需要在开机之后后天养成的，也没人知道会养个什么性格出来。因为很不靠谱又不能随心所欲地装软件，他们无法适应市场变化，所以被淘汰了。这些都是从现有的资料中得出的。" 

Sam瞪大了眼睛，张着嘴，却说不出话。 

Frank顿了顿，又继续说道:"另外，也是最重要的。据说这种机器人有一个至今无法修复的BUG，这也是Chuck公司中止研发这类机器人的主要原因。" 

"那…"Sam结巴起来，"他究竟能干嘛？他总有优点吧？" 

"优点?啊，你非要说优点的话，大概就是，他是最接近人类的AI。他能记住开机之后发生的所有事情，并根据那些记忆塑造出独一无二的性格。此外，据说在情感方面，这类机器人几乎可以乱真。" 

Sam发愣了一下，两只眼睛眨巴眨巴的。 

"我以为新研制的机器人都可以做到这点。" 

"不是这样的，"Frank很有耐心地给他解释，"只有Alpha才能做到。因为那些研发者最早是想要做出能够像人一样有情感，会学习，会记忆，但是智力和能力远远超过人类的超级机器人。不幸的是，这批Alpha让他们看到了不可能。于是他们就大幅度地更改策略，生产出能适应市场的机器人。就是现在街上卖的那些。他们可以最大程度满足人类的要求。但是他们没有思考的能力，不会自主编译。个性完全模式化，并且无法完整保存全部的记忆。用到一定的时候还需要清空记忆。" 

"但是那些机器人可以安装软件?可以非常好地满足人类的需求?" 

"是的。" 

"为什么Castiel不能呢？我不理解，如果那些机器人都有这些功能，那这应该是很普通的。" 

"我也不清楚。"Frank摊了摊手，"也许这就是那个BUG?恐怕只有开发者才知道答案。抱歉，这一点我无法帮上忙。" 

Sam叹了口气，惆怅地抹了一把脸。 

"不可思议的是你居然能买到Alpha。我也是第一次见'初代'。"Frank说着，又仔细看了看Castiel的脸，"和传闻一样，造型的确不那么讨喜。" 

"那只是碰巧。商场有这么一个卖不出去的机器人。Dean贪图便宜，就买回来了。" 

"你看起来真是很困扰，"Frank对愁眉不展的Sam有些忧虑，又给他提了一个建议，"或许我可以这样帮你。你带着他去Chuck公司吧，我在技术部有熟识的人，可以帮你申请换一个机器人。他们公司每年会召回一些质量存在瑕疵的机器人。我猜你把Castiel交上去，他们绝对没有其他的Alpha可以换给你，到时候应该就会给你一个正常的了。" 

Sam听了这建议，眉头却锁得更紧了。 

他是很想要一个普通的，实用的机器人，想得要命。但是Frank这么一提，另外一个问题就变成了他首要关心的。 

“那Castiel会怎么样？” 

“Castiel啊，大概会被当成废品回收了吧。”Frank想了想，说道。 

“那…那还是算了…”虽然已经预料到Frank会给出这样的答案，但是Sam在听到的时候依旧感到了心痛。 

因为不能满足人类的要求什么的，像Castiel这样的机器人就会被毁去。 

Sam又反复思考了一会儿，他确定他接受不了，他想起Castiel第一次在他面前睁开蓝眼睛，那一刻他可以回味一辈子，那一刻他觉得Castiel是个生命。他的Castiel是鲜活的生命，需要他的陪伴。 

“真的不要吗？”Frank不可置信地看着他，“他不但帮不了你什么，甚至有可能让你的生活一团糟。” 

“真的不必了，谢谢你。” 

"Sam，别怪我没提醒你。"Frank似乎注意到了他的不对劲，"你不能把他当人类看。他只是一台机器。" 

Sam点点头，避开了Frank的注视。 

"我知道了。" 

"好吧，既然你决定要保留他，我把他的学习功能全部开启吧，希望这样可以让你轻松点。" 

"很感谢你。" 

Sam道了谢，等Frank做完后把Castiel的连接线收回机器人的脑袋里，Castiel睁开眼，他就带着他回家了。 

"Sam." 

一路上Sam都没有说话，虽然知道了Castiel为什么这么差劲，但却对实际情况毫无帮助。快到家的时候，Castiel突然开口了，Sam在他前面停下来，转过身去等着他的话。 

"谢谢你把我留下，我很高兴。" 

"为什么这么说?"Sam看着他纯净的双眼，随口问道。 

"因为我喜欢你。"


	6. 直还是弯，这是个问题。

[因为我喜欢你。]  
Sam翻了个身，抓着枕头，埋住了自己的脑袋。  
[因为我喜欢你。]  
他张开嘴想要大喊，但是却像条被捞上岸的鱼一样，什么也喊不出来。  
Castiel的那句话一直，一直回响在他的脑海里。像咒语，像魔音。  
还有他说这句话时候的表情，Sam只要闭上眼睛，就能再次，清晰地重温。  
Sam感觉自己要疯掉了。他又翻了一个身，用枕头盖住了他的脸。  
“Sam…”Castiel关切地问道，“你还好吗？”  
“别理我…”Sam的声音从枕头下面传出来，听起来发闷，“我要好好想想。”  
“好的。”Castiel回答。  
“等一下，”Sam突然坐起来，向Castiel问道，“你说的喜欢我，是什么意思？”  
问出这个问题，他看见Castiel明显呆了一会儿，像是程序卡壳了一样，然后，然后真是出乎他的意料，Castiel，他可爱的机器人，一脸深情地张开双臂迎向了Sam。  
Sam本能地往旁边一躲，拒绝了他的拥抱。  
Castiel默默地把手臂收了回去，气氛顿时有点尴尬，Sam也说不上来为什么。  
“我，我需要考虑一些东西。”  
Sam站起来，丢下这句话，随后出了门。

[我喜欢你。]  
[喜欢。]  
[喜欢你。]  
外面的新鲜空气并没有冲散Sam脑海里飘荡的这句话，他叹了一口气，在Castiel来到他生活里的这段日子，他叹气的频率明显增加了。  
他倒是也还记得，从前他做梦都想要有一个人对他说这句话。  
青春期时候的Sam对于爱情既向往又懵懂。他不止一次见到Dean带女孩回家，那些女孩轮番在他们家客厅的那条沙发上和Dean边看粘糊糊的爱情片边亲亲小嘴。  
[Sammy，这就是生活呀。成人的世界多么美妙。]  
Dean给他倒这堆经验之谈的时候洋洋得意，虽然那时候Dean才刚满十八岁不到一个礼拜。  
在知道Dean跟女孩上过床之后，Sam顿时觉得他自己的心里也有什么觉醒了。  
他在渴望着亲密接触。  
于是有那么一天晚上，他就做了这么一个梦。  
在盛夏的夜晚，满天星光灿烂，一个女孩站在那光里对他认真地表白"我喜欢你，Sam。"  
然后Sam就感觉湿湿的，再加上他忐忑不安有如犯罪一般的小心情，他就这么从梦中惊醒了。  
趁着夜深人静，他偷溜去厕所洗内裤。洗到一半的时候他下定决心要交一个女朋友。  
Sam的效率向来不错，第二天他就开始留意身边的女孩，他也隐约知道有哪些女孩对他抱有好感。  
他尝试着去了解她们，主动与她们接触，学习和她们相处。他想着如果他能与他们的其中一位熟识的话，那说不定他就会爱上对方。  
可是Sam这么努力了很久，到最后却没有一个女孩能够让他渴求。他不想将就，不想在喜欢他的女孩中随便挑一个伤害对方，他想着再等等，说不定未来的哪一天他就会遇到一个能够拨动他心底那根弦的女孩。  
[你究竟喜欢什么类型的女孩，Sam？]  
那天他拒绝了那个当面向他表白的女孩，那女孩就问他。  
Sam没有回答，只是安慰着对方。  
他没有回答是因为他也不知道答案。他说不清他到底喜欢什么类型的女孩，就是仅仅凭着感觉他也无法对那些女孩动心，甚至连他造梦中的那个女孩的脸和形象也是模糊不清的。  
后来又过了一两年，他差不多发育完全了，最初的悸动也渐渐消失了。他越发适应起平静单调的日子，偶尔也只有Dean会出于“关心”嘲讽一下他的处男之身。  
走着走着，Sam在一家二手商店门口停了下来，橱窗里的一件物品吸引了他的注意力。他想了一会儿，迈开步子走了进去。

“送到这里就可以了。”Sam对二手商店的店员说道，“一共多少钱？”  
“四十二刀。”  
Sam掏出钱包，付清了他买的商品——一张单人床床垫以及它的运费。  
“好的，谢谢惠顾，再见。”  
“再见。”  
把店员送出去之后，Sam关上门，然后他一回头就看到不知道什么时候窜到客厅里的Dean正用色眯眯的眼睛和手指贪婪地在床垫上摸来摸去。  
"你在做什么，Dean?"他问。  
"你老哥的床垫是要换了。"Dean又舔了舔嘴，语句里充满了暗示。  
"不是给你买的。"Sam眨巴了一下眼睛。  
"拜托…你的床垫还那么新，而且你从来没带姑娘回来过…"  
Dean说到这里自动住了嘴，但是Sam似乎没听出来他都透露了些什么信息。  
“我给Cass买的。“  
“什么？Cass？”Dean大惊小怪地瞪圆了眼睛，“拜托，他是机器人，不需要睡觉好吗？”  
“我受不了房间里有个人在我睡觉的时候站在那儿或是坐在那儿。“  
“你可以把他扔在客厅里。”  
“不行。我要他在我的房间里。“  
“那你们可以睡一张床。他还可以为你提供服务…”  
Sam狠狠地瞪了他一眼，然后沉默着搬起床垫往房间走去。  
从那一眼里Dean看到了不同寻常的愤怒，他眨巴了一下眼睛，对Sam的这反应十分困惑不解。  
“难道Cass技术很糟糕？”他挠了一把头毛，“不会呀，那老头说起码这方面可以保证质量的…”

Sam把床垫搁在房门口的墙壁上，接着他把房间清理了下，腾出一块地方，再将他给Castiel买的床垫摆了进去。  
“这是你的床，Cass。以后你就睡这里。”  
他对一直在他边上表情迷茫地看着他做这些事的Castiel说道。  
Castiel点点头，立刻脱掉衣服，外裤，脱得只剩下一条短裤，爬上那张床垫，背对着Sam乖乖地躺好了。  
“现在还没到睡觉的时候啊！”Sam忍不住叫了起来。  
“嗯。”  
Castiel听话地又坐起来，伸手去拿他刚脱下的衣物。  
“算了，你还是躺着吧。”Sam有些崩溃，他制止了Castiel。  
“嗯？”Castiel更加迷茫地看着他反复无常的主人。  
“继续躺着。“Sam重复了一遍，“别起来了，你就这么睡吧。”  
这一次Castiel有些犹豫，动作也很迟钝。他一边盯着Sam的脸，一边慢慢躺下，然后他侧着身体，面对着Sam，两只眼睛一眨一眨的。  
“转过去！别看我了。”  
这天夜里，Sam翻来翻去睡不着，他在朦胧的灯光下看着另一张床垫上背对着他的Castiel的身影。  
深栗色的头发，白皙的脖子，耳朵尖红红的。  
然后他又做梦了。  
无尽延伸的墨色天幕中，璀璨的繁星蜿蜒出一道银河。  
在那辉煌的星光里面，一个穿风衣的男人认真地对他说:"我喜欢你，Sam。"  
男人用一双漂亮到该死的蓝眼睛盯着他，那眼神似乎有一种强大的力量，叫他像是被钉在原地似的，分毫都无法动弹。  
于是他眼睁睁地看着对方凑过来，抱住他。他一低头就吻上男人的唇，那触感柔软又熟悉，但却又带着一种难以形容的陌生…  
"该死的!"Sam睁开眼睛，从床上跳起来，冲进了厕所。


	7. 泡吧后遗症

学期开始以后，Sam每天都必须早起，带上Castiel给他准备的早餐和午餐去上学，除开课程，他将大部分时间都用来自习，有时候晚上他也很迟回来，晚饭就用面包对付过去。  
忙碌的学业让他和Castiel相处的时间骤然缩短，也无心再考虑两个人的关系。Castiel没再提那件谁喜欢谁的事，他当然也不会主动提起，那件事似乎就这么过去了。  
又是一个夜晚，Sam拖着疲惫的身体爬回家，进门冲了澡就瘫软在床上，一动不动。  
“Sam.”Castiel皱着眉，一脸心疼。  
“不，不需要服务…”Sam喃喃道，他以为Castiel是准备问他是否需要某项服务。  
Castiel慢慢挪过来，坐在了Sam的枕头边。  
“嗯？“Castiel离得太近了，Sam不禁警觉起来。就在这时他闻到了一种味道，他顿时瞪大了眼睛，一骨碌从床上爬了起来，一把拖着Castiel就去敲Dean的房门。  
“干嘛，Sammy？”Dean在门板碎裂前及时开门了，他打了个呵欠，眯起眼睛看他弟弟，“需要哥哥给你唱摇篮曲吗？”  
Sam挥了挥袖子，好让味道散去一点，然后他往前站了一步，离Dean的脸大概就一个拳头那么近。  
“你带Cass去酒吧了？“  
他质问道。  
“哦，这个呀。”听到这个问题的Dean立刻挂上一副不三不四的表情，"这不都是因为你最近没空跟你老哥出去潇洒嘛，Sammy…"  
"所以你就拖着Cass去?还把他整得一身酒味?"  
Dean扁了扁嘴，"不然呢？我还能拖谁去?Bobby?你知道我喝多了容易乱说话，万一我一不小心说了关于和Jo的事…"  
“他们早晚要知道。”Sam气得翻了个白眼，“你带着Cass还做了什么？”  
这个问题叫Dean睁圆了眼睛，直勾勾地盯着Sam看。  
“干什么？”Sam被他盯得有些发毛。  
“你希望我带着他做什么？”Dean勾起了嘴角，“Sammy girl？”  
“Dean！”Sam叫了起来。  
“哦，你这样子就好像我是带着你的老公去了烟花地一样。”  
“闭嘴！”  
眼见Sam就要炸毛了，Dean舔舔唇，不紧不慢地说道：“放心吧，我没有带着Cass做什么奇怪的事情，也没有找女孩。这混球…”他说到这里看了一眼站在Sam身边的Castiel，“把女孩都吓走了。相信我，Sammy，没有哪次酒吧邂逅比这次更糟糕的了。”  
Sam盯着Dean的表情看了一会儿就知道Dean说了实话。  
“哼。”他闷哼一声，“你只是带他去转了转，他就染了一身的酒味？”  
“他喝了酒的。”Dean又补充，“他实在太能喝了，我的钱包都扁了…我本来就没几个钱…”  
他说到这里，用那双勾魂摄魄的绿眼睛看向Sam，眼神意有所指。  
“想都不要想。”Sam拉起Castiel就走。  
“那是你的机器人，你不得帮老哥我分担点。”  
“Jerk.”Sam一边回他，一边拖着Castiel进了浴室。  
“你得洗个澡。”他叹了一口气，对机器人说。  
Castiel不解地眯起眼睛，把脑袋偏转了一个小角度，“机器人不需要洗澡。”  
“你要！必须要！天呐，你说话起来酒味就更重了…”Sam说着低了头，把鼻子埋进了Castiel的头发窝里，“这里还有烟味。你得洗头。”  
Castiel抖了一下。  
“我不太确定我能不能进水…”他小声地，用一种商量的口气说道。  
“没问题的。”Sam笑得天真无邪，“我仔细看过你的说明书。下水游泳你都没有问题。”  
“可是，”Castiel这回底气足了很多，“我不会洗。我没有那个程序。”  
“呃…”Sam愣了一下，接着他很快意识到Castiel指出的是个什么问题以及要怎么解决的时候，他的脸立刻就红了。  
“Sam？”Castiel又偏了偏脑袋。  
“我，我帮你洗。”Sam讪讪地说道。

Sam脱掉了上衣和外裤，Castiel则脱掉了他身上所有能脱的衣物。  
温热的水从喷头里流出，淋在Castiel的头发上。Sam控制着水量，差不多的时候他关了水阀，给Castiel的脑袋抹上洗发水，接着他把指头插进Castiel的发丝里揉搓。  
“唔…”Castiel发出一声闷哼，Sam马上停了下来。  
“怎么了？”他问。他觉得他的动作不能再轻柔了。  
“我感觉不太对劲。“Castiel呜咽了一声，突然伸手抱住了Sam的躯干，把Sam吓了一大跳。  
“你，你怎么了，Cass？”Sam关切地问道，他想看看Castiel的状况，他的脸，但是Castiel的脸垂得低低的，这个角度看下去，Sam只能看到他的头毛。  
“站不稳…”Castiel闷闷地说道，随后就没音了。  
“Cass？”Sam紧张得心脏都提了起来，他试图让Castiel松开手臂，好看看机器人的情况。但是Castiel的双臂箍得太紧了，Sam失败了。  
“Cass，放开我。让我看看你…你究竟怎么了？”  
他没得到任何回应。  
大事不好了。Sam的脑子顿时一片空白。  
“Dean！”他叫了起来，“Dean！！过来！！”  
闻声赶来的Dean撞开浴室的门，赤身露体的Castiel搂抱他差不多赤身裸体的好弟弟的香艳画面就强烈地冲击了他的大脑，然后他们的身体都湿漉漉的，乳白色的洗发水还顺着Castiel的头发流到Sam的身上。  
“噢，伙计，你不能这样！”Dean不满地大喊起来，“每次都给你哥看这种限制级场景！”  
“你在想些什么？！”Sam挥舞着他还能动的双手，“Cass他…他死机了！”  
无意识地喊出这句话之后，Sam突然反应过来，情绪也稍微冷静了一点。  
“对哦，他是死机了。”他小声地又重复了一边。  
“死机？我还没见过机器人死机呢。”Dean两眼发亮，踱了两步，过来凑热闹。  
“没什么好看的，Dean。先帮我把他弄下去。”Sam握紧了拳头。  
“是因为洗澡吗？”Dean戳了戳Castiel的脑袋，机器人果然一点反应都没有，像一根焉了的茄子。Dean乐了，“哦，看他那样，真好玩。”  
“不是因为洗澡！”Sam对Dean的行为翻了好几个白眼，“绝对不是。”  
“那就先把他洗干净。”Dean翠绿色的眼睛调皮地眨巴了几下，“这样滑溜溜的我怎么处理？”

一个多小时之后，他们才成功地把Castiel（洗干净的Castiel）从Sam的身上扒下来，把他丢在床上，然后去打电话叫救兵。  
“他没事，只是处理器太热了，自动关机了。”Frank喝着Dean“珍藏的”罐装啤酒，在连接Castiel的平板上戳戳点点。  
“看吧！我早说过的！”Dean瞪了一眼Sam，又心疼地继续盯着他贡献出来的啤酒，“你的男朋友一点事都没有。”  
“我怕他坏了。就算没坏，数据损失也不是个好事。”Sam吸了吸鼻子，又转头去问Frank，“处理器太热是因为我给他洗澡吗？我有点想不明白，洗澡不是刚好降温吗？“  
“不是。处理器太热是因为他内部运行了过多的程序。”看在啤酒的面子上，Frank显得格外有耐心，“这还得从能源供给说起，因为通常机器人不会死机死得这么彻底。一般来讲，他们有三种能量来源，分别是阳光，电力和燃油。Alpha则多了一种，就是食物。因为创造者想要他们和真人一模一样。这也就是Castiel的说明书上写着他可以进食的原因。平常的话，就算处理器过分繁忙，因为供给的能源有限，并不会这样无限满足他们，遇到这种情况，机器人一般会自动调节，关掉一些进程，外在表现就是停滞，呆愣，类似卡壳了一样。”  
Frank喝光了一罐啤酒，又开了另外一罐。  
“他，我不知道他都在运行些什么，可是按照你们的描述，他的供能可是多了一项选择，就是酒精。也许是食物作为能量来源并没有被很好地限制，也可能是他喝了太多的酒精，这就导致他可以随心所欲地跑他想跑的程序，嗯，据我观察那肯定不是什么一般的程序。这样一来，他就过载了。处理器过热，为了保护数据，他就自动关机了。”  
“那现在该怎么办？他什么时候能恢复？”Sam想瞪一眼Dean，但是Dean在听到酒精的时候已经机灵地溜掉了。  
“过个把小时吧，你再开机试试。”Frank拆掉了平板，收拾东西准备走人。  
“带上这些吧。”Sam把剩下的几罐啤酒打包递给了Frank，“感谢你特意跑一趟。”  
“不用客气。”Frank说着，也不客气地提上啤酒，愉快地跟Sam道别，“再见。另外别忘了以后少给他喝酒。”  
“放心吧。”Sam答应着，一边把Frank送出了门。  
然后…  
“Dean！”他扭头就去找Dean算账了。


	8. 意外发现

临近圣诞节的时候Sam收到了来自Kevin的邀请。Kevin请他去家里玩，说是pokedemon go更新了圣诞版本，想要和Sam一起玩，并且想借个机会看看Sam的机器人。   
“你就去嘛。”Dean把脸从一个奶油派里拔出来，一边舔着嘴唇，一边对他弟弟挥了挥手，“Kevin又不会欺负你，再说了，你那么大只，要是打起来，你应该打得过他。“   
“我没有在问你这个。”面对这样脑回路和正常人不太一样的哥哥，Sam叹了一口气，“我要说的是，他要看Cass。”   
“那就让他看咯？”Dean耸了耸肩，“Cass又不是见不得人…哦对了！”   
他想起了什么似的，那张挂着奶油的脸一副恍然大悟的样子。   
“你是怕他发现Cass是你的性玩具！”Dean大声叫嚷。   
“闭嘴！”Sam喝令道。   
“相信我，Sammy，这不是什么见不得人的…”   
“闭嘴，我想说的根本不是这回事。”   
这次Dean闭嘴了，然后Sam又叹了一口气。   
“我是想告诉你，我带着Cass去Kevin家就没有人给你做午饭了。”   
“我可以吃派。”Dean秒回了，似乎这答案都没经过大脑。   
“你不能总吃派，那没有什么营养，只会增加…”他看了一眼Dean的肚皮，“你肚子上的赘肉。”   
“我有吃蔬菜的好吗？你看我从餐厅顺了那么多包番茄酱。”Dean委屈地扁扁嘴，从裤子口袋里掏出一大把番茄酱给Sam看。   
“我不管你了。”Sam对他无话可说，他穿好外套，转头去叫Castiel，“Cass，我们要去Kevin家了，你可以快一点吗？”   
Castiel正在和奶油罐战斗，他用双手抓住一个没剩多少的罐子，使劲摇晃，想要把剩下的那一点甩进新的一罐里。他全神贯注地甩奶油，完全没听到Sam的催促。   
Sam叹了第三口气。   
他不知道Castiel这抠巴的性格是从哪里得来的，他第一时间怀疑了Dean，因为Dean会把内裤正反各穿上三天以后才洗，他发誓他有听到过Dean给Castiel解释这么做是为了省洗衣粉，天杀的要知道他的床单才是真正浪费洗衣粉的东西。   
“Cass，不要倒了，那个旧罐子里没多少奶油了，把它扔进垃圾桶吧。”他忍不住喊道。   
这时Castiel注意到了他，机器人抬起头，一脸倔强地看着他。   
“不要，我们不能浪费。这个世界上还有很多地方的人在挨饿。浪费粮食非常可耻。”   
Sam扶着脑门，刚想说浪费奶油唯一的坏处是能让Dean变得苗条一点，因为毕竟他是奶油的主要消费者，就在这时，Castiel抡圆了胳膊，使劲一甩…   
奶油飞离了罐口，“啪唧”溅上了Sam的脸。   
“哦，我的天呐。”Dean从座位上跳了起来，目瞪口呆地看着Sam。   
“你还好吗？”见Sam就站在那里没动静，Castiel也没动静，估计是被吓傻了，Dean关切地又问了一句。   
Sam走到餐桌边，抽出了几张纸巾擦脸，一言不发。   
“老弟，你说句话吧，你是不是被射傻了？”Dean表现出很不放心的样子，应该也是被Sam的样子吓到了。   
“我没事。”Sam深深吸了一口气，他第一次觉得他的忍耐力好得惊人。   
擦完脸，他做的第一件事是走到还倒举着空奶油罐发呆的Castiel身边，把他手里的奶油罐抽走，扔进垃圾桶，然后他抓住Castiel的手，怒气冲冲地往外走。   
“Sam，我还没有倒完。”Castiel抗议道，但是Sam并不理会，而Dean则一脸幸灾乐祸地看着他被Sam拖出门。   
“约会愉快哟。”Dean抄起新的那罐奶油，往自己的派皮上又倒了几品脱。 

Sam不是第一次来Kevin家了，但是他每次来都要在心里惊叹一番Kevin家的多金。   
这位矮小的华裔住在他家那条街尽头的别墅园区，别墅后面还带着一个花园。据Kevin说，这个园区都是他家的资产，离这里十公里远的近郊，他们家还有一个苹果园。   
别墅有五层楼高，占地五百多平方米。别墅和花园周围都设有铁栅栏，高2.5米。Sam和Castiel到那里的时候，Kevin已经带着Channing站在大门口等他了，看起来是期待已久。   
“你好啊，Sam。”Kevin看见他，笑得很开心，然后他看见了Sam身边站着的Castiel，就把注意力都移到了Castiel的身上。   
“你好，Kevin。”Sam微笑着。   
“这就是…”Kevin仍盯着Castiel看。   
“是的，他叫Castiel。”Sam给他介绍，“我和Dean叫他Cass。”   
Sam这么一边介绍，一边看了看Castiel。Castiel表现得有些安静，视线落在Kevin的脸上，面无表情，不知道在想些什么。   
突然，就在Sam和Kevin都没有防备的时候，Castiel伸出了一根手指点击Kevin的鼻尖。他这么点了几下，Kevin才反应过来，推开他的手，说道，“请不要这样。”   
“Cass，你在干吗？！”Sam对他这种古怪的行为表现出了惊讶。   
Castiel悻悻地收回了手，但他紧闭着嘴，看起来并不想解释。   
“抱歉，Kevin，也许他只是对你感到好奇。”Sam替他道歉。   
“哦，好吧。呵呵呵…“Kevin尴尬地笑了两声，然后把他们请了进去，“进来吧，我们先去客厅里坐一会儿，然后再一起玩pokedemon go。“   
Sam点了点头，他还是有些介意Castiel那个奇怪的举动的，但是当Kevin邀请着他们进到房子里的时候，Castiel又表现得特别正常，于是他的忧虑也渐渐消散了。   
Kevin家的客厅很大，两个侍从机器人泡了花茶端上来，他们就喝着茶，吃了一些芝士蛋糕。   
他们在吃蛋糕的时候Sam发现Castiel一直盯着桌上的蛋糕看，于是他拿起一块，递给Castiel。   
Castiel闻了闻手上的蛋糕，张开嘴把蛋糕塞进嘴里。   
“好吃吗？”Sam一脸宠溺地问他。   
“嗯。”Castiel点点头，吃完蛋糕他开始舔手指。   
“呵…”Sam笑了笑，然后他转过脸，正想和Kevin继续刚才的有关游戏的话题，却看到Kevin一脸呆滞地看着Castiel。   
哦，糟了。   
他这才想起进食是Alpha才能做到的事情，在Kevin看来，这肯定是件震惊的事。   
“Sam，”果然，Kevin开口了，“他真的是机器人吗？他可以，吃东西耶。他不会是你的某个朋友吧？”   
“他是。”Sam满脸黑线，不知道该怎么解释。   
“你要是没有机器人不要紧的，我这边还有几台，可以借给你玩。”   
“他只是比较特殊啦。”Sam挥着手傻笑，试图换话题，“很古旧的型号，现在都没有生产了。问题也很多…”   
他说到这里的时候不小心就看到Castiel的表情，这让他很快闭了嘴。   
Castiel显得有些伤心。迷茫又伤心。   
Sam顿时就不知所措了，他以前也跟Dean说过类似的抱怨，可那时Castiel并没有什么太大的反应，不像现在。他突然想到，说不定Castiel已经有了更多的情感，他会为他说的话高兴或者难过？   
“不可能。”Kevin的话打断了Sam的思绪，小个子华裔怀疑地盯着Castiel，“从最初代到现在，没有一款机器人能进食。”   
“哦，他比最初代还要初代。”Sam赶紧解释，“听说是在研发过程中就被淘汰了，没有进入市场。”   
他这么说着，担心Kevin再问一些他回答不出来的问题，但Kevin却两眼放光地站起来，抓住Castiel的胳膊喊道：“太酷了，Sam。你怎么得到他的。他应该和所有机器人都不一样吧？”   
“嗯，这倒是没说错。”Sam低下眼睛，他有点不敢看Castiel，他怕看到Castiel还是那副伤心的表情。   
“我迫不及待要和你一起玩了。”Kevin兴奋地把护镜戴在头上，然后对Channing吩咐道，“打开pokedemon go。”   
“口令。”Channing的眼睛里发出白光，这是进入了应答状态。   
“Prophet.”   
“正在为您打开…正在联网…”Channing汇报着状态，Kevin则一脸惬意地等待。   
眼见Kevin这么期待，Sam虽然觉得不好浇他冷水，但还是开口了。   
“呃…Kevin。”他的表情很纠结，“我恐怕不能和你一起玩。”   
“为什么？！”   
“我没有那个护镜。而且…Castiel他，他不能安装软件。“   
“什么？！”Kevin震惊了，他迅速摘下护镜，“不能安装软件？那还是机器人吗？”   
“就是，这样…”Sam小心翼翼地叹了一口气，“所以，我没办法跟你一起玩那个游戏。“   
他看见Kevin沮丧地泄气，心里也有些许歉疚。   
“好吧。”Kevin想了想，又说道，“你的机器人的确是个古董。但是我们还是可以一起玩的。我这里还有一个可以借你。“   
他说完，转头对Channing吩咐道：“把Gadreel叫来。”   
Channing接到那条命令，在原地定了一会儿，接着就有一个大个子的机器人从客厅另一边的走廊里走出来。   
“Gadreel，新建账号。“   
“口令。”大个子机器人说道。   
“Grace.”   
“账号类型。”   
“超级用户。”   
“账号名称。”   
“Sam.”   
“新建账号口令。”   
Gadreel说到这一句的时候，Kevin扯了一下Sam的袖子，“你快说个口令，一个单词的，你就可以暂时用这个账号玩了。”   
“好…”Sam说道，但是那个ok的k还没说出来，他就被Castiel一把抓住了。   
“Cass？”Sam不解地看着他的机器人，Castiel像是在生气，但是他脸上却又没有什么过多的表情。   
“我不允许。”Castiel说道，语气十分坚决。   
“你不允许什么？”Sam问道，“不允许我在那个机器人身上建账号？”   
Castiel点了一下头。   
“可是Cass，你不能装软件，我就不能和Kevin一起玩那个捉恶魔的游戏。”   
Castiel听到这个，偏了偏头，似乎在思考。   
"仍然不行。"经过了'思考'Castiel还是不同意，他收紧抓住Sam衣服的那只手，"我不允许。"   
Sam用一种不可思议的目光看着他，他不知道Castiel还有这么霸道的一面，接着他想到了什么，于是他放温柔了声音对机器人解释:"Cass，我不是要让Gadreel做我的机器人。Gadreel是Kevin的，我只是借用。他不会跟我回家的。"   
"我知道。"Castiel点点头，当Sam满怀期待地等着他说好的时候，Castiel更加坚决地说道:"但是绝不。我是不会允许的。"   
“Sam，你不需要听他的吧？”看到这里，Kevin皱起眉，他觉得Sam和Castiel相处的模式匪夷所思，“你才是主人呐。”   
Sam抹了一把脸，用手指把头发向后梳了梳，然后他下了决定。   
“算了。“他说道，“对不起，Kevin。我想我还是回去好了。谢谢你的招待。”   
“好吧，你这么坚持的话。”Kevin无奈地挥了挥手，对Gadreel说道，“取消新建账号，你可以回去了。”   
“是的，主人。”Gadreel退出了应答状态，走出了房间。   
“你想玩那个游戏？”就在Sam抓住Castiel的手准备把他牵回去的时候，Castiel突然问他。   
“是的。”Sam疑惑地看着他，不明白现在谈这个还有什么意义，“但是你不能装软件，对吧？除开你的系统，你只有几个很简陋的运用软件，像是做三明治…”   
他的话没说完，却看见Castiel抽出手，走到了Channing的身边，然后接下来的事情让他还有Kevin看得更加目瞪口呆。   
Castiel像扫描机一样用目光从Channing的头顶看到脚下。接着他伸手在Channing的后颈摁了一下，一个挡板退了出来，Castiel拨开挡板，把手指插了进去。   
Sam和Kevin清楚地看到Castiel的指尖伸出了金属接口一样的东西，强行连接上了Channing的端口。   
接下来Channing就不动了，眼睛里发出了黄色的光芒，据后来Kevin所说，那表示机器人处于不正常的工作状态。   
Castiel倒是没有什么反应，只是一直皱着眉，像是在思考什么深奥的东西。   
“他在干什么？！”Kevin先反应过来了，怕损伤Channing，他没敢把Castiel拉开，而是抓着Sam焦急地询问，“他在对Channing做什么？！”   
“我不知道。”Sam呆愣着盯着Castiel，嘴里喃喃地说，“他就问了我是不是想玩那个游戏。我不知道他会这样做…”   
“哦，不…”就在Kevin要崩溃的时候，Castiel收回了手指，放开了Channing，并把她的挡板重新安上。   
“你做了什么？”Sam和Kevin一起问了出来。   
“我黑进了她的系统。”Castiel轻描淡写地说道。   
“什么？！”Sam和Kevin又一起叫了起来。   
“放心吧，我没有动她的系统文件。“   
这时候Channing好像恢复了正常，Kevin凑过去各种检查，见她没事才放下心来。   
“那你做了什么？”Sam问道。   
“我不能安装软件，但是不代表我不能自己写一个嵌进我的系统文件里。我破解了她的所有软件包，全部重写了类似的。如果是联网的游戏，我还可以利用这个客户端黑进服务器，现在告诉我，你想玩什么游戏？


	9. Pokedemon go

"所以你们玩了那个游戏没有?"Dean体贴地递过一罐啤酒给Sam压惊。  
"谢谢。"Sam接过啤酒，吞了一口，然后神情复杂地点了点头，"玩了。"  
"好玩吗？"  
"还不错，有各种稀奇古怪的恶魔可以收集。但是Dean，你知道我要说的重点并不是这个游戏。"  
"噢，对。Cass他又有什么惊人之举了？"  
Sam顿时就显得有些憔悴起来。

把时间退回到Kevin的家里，在Castiel说完那句话之后的一段时间内气氛安静得可怕。  
Sam听见那番话，整个人都呆住了。Kevin也呆住了。他们发愣了好一会儿，然后Kevin先说话了。  
"Sam，我不知道你是怎么得到Castiel的，但是你的机器人有点吓到我了。"  
"我也…"Sam回应着Kevin的话，眼睛却看着Castiel，他感觉他就像第一次面对Castiel，或者说，是第一次面对真实的Castiel。  
"Cass，你吓到我们了。"Sam对机器人说道。  
Castiel的唇微微动了动，语调僵硬地说道:"Sam，我只是想让你开心。我知道你认为我很差劲。也许我在其他方面不能满足你，比如每天晚上…但是，我想，至少当你想玩一个游戏我可以竭尽全力。”  
他说完以后，Sam发愣得更加明显了，并且同时意识到Castiel僵硬的语调代表了他内心的沉痛。  
“Sam，Castiel他…”Kevin的惊叫进行到一半Sam用一个手势止住了他。  
“Cass，对不起。”Sam还在看着Castiel的眼睛，从那双蓝色的眼睛里，他读出了一种让他心酸的东西。就在那一瞬间，他觉得他陷入了一个漩涡中，周围的人兴许会很惊讶他对Castiel的态度，就像是Kevin表现出来的那样。但是他不想管了，他必须很认真地来对待Castiel，一个照理来讲应该完全服从他命令的机器人。  
“我以为你会很高兴。”Castiel的表情显得有些歉疚。  
“我的确很高兴。”Sam勉强笑了笑，“但是现在，我不知道应不应该玩那个游戏。"  
"为什么？"  
"因为你太出乎我的意料了。"Sam吞了一口唾液，"我都不知道你还能做什么。"  
Castiel听了他的话,思考了一下。  
"我可以做很多。"他说，"只要你愿意，我什么都会做。"  
"看，你根本不理解我在说什么。我不愿意。"  
机器人眼里的光芒立刻就黯淡了下去。  
"你不想知道我都能做些什么吗？"  
"Cass，我的意思是说，我…"  
"Sam，他在爱你。"Sam正想和Castiel讨论这个问题，旁边一直在看着他们的Kevin突然插话了,"哦，天呐，我大概了解你们是什么关系了。"  
“Kevin，你在说什么？Castiel只是我的机器人，只是这样而已。”Sam有些着急了，在他还没给Castiel说明他为什么不愿意的时候，他又得赶紧向Kevin解释着。  
“不，没有哪个人和机器人的相处会像你们这样。主人从来不需要听从机器人的话，而他们只会执行命令。Castiel却想要为你做更多，想让你开心。我从来没有见过这种事。”Kevin感慨了一番，听起来却像是在为Castiel说情。  
Sam叹了一口气，他最近唉声叹气得很频繁。  
“可是他现在要做的事情可不是什么好事。黑进其他机器人的系统，自行编写程序，还能黑进游戏服务器…”Sam摇了摇头，“我害怕了。”  
“Sam，我并不是要吓你。”Castiel着急了，他走了过来，站在Sam的跟前。他抬起头，鼻尖几乎要贴上Sam的嘴唇，“对不起。”  
不过这可不是一个很好的道歉姿势，Castiel并不知道这一点。  
“你听话吗，Cass？”Sam用一种复杂的眼神盯着Castiel的眼睛，“听我的话，以后不要再做这种事了，好不好？”  
“好。”Castiel点着头，答应了。  
“那么，”Sam见到他乖巧听话，也不想再跟他计较发生过的事情了，“既然你已经写了Channing那里所有的游戏软件，可以给我建一个账号吗？我要和Kevin一起玩pokedemon go。”  
“没问题。”  
Castiel破涕为笑，眼睛里发出了蓝光，“账号建立中，请验证身份。”  
Sam俯下身去，紧紧地吻住了他的唇。  
一旁的Kevin目瞪口呆。  
就这样，Sam有了一个账号，戴着Kevin备用的护镜，进入了游戏。他的身边站着Castiel，通过护镜看到的整个世界完全不一样了。  
他看见到处都是森林草地的景色，Kevin家的大屋子变成了一棵巨大树桩上的树洞。游戏里一些的虚拟树上还会掉下亮晶晶的光球。Kevin说这就是恶魔蛋，让他捡起来，放到他身后的一个虚拟的背包里，储备着。  
Sam这么做了之后就看到附近的草丛里跳出了一只小小只的，摇头晃脑的pokedemon。  
那pokedemon圆滚滚的，脑门光光的，留着胡茬子，穿着黑衬衫黑西服，身后有一条长长的，箭头一样的尾巴，圆脸大眼睛，造型非常可爱。  
“这就是Crowley，非常多见。抓一只可以收获5朵Crowley小花花，收集到25朵小花花就能把它进化成英俊Crowley，100朵小花花可以从英俊Crowley进化出骚气Crowley，不过它的最终级地狱之王Crowley要500朵小花花。我已经有骚气Crowley和四百多朵Crowley小花花了，再捉几只我就能进化出地狱之王Crowley了。”  
“听起来需要捉很多。”Sam嘟了嘟嘴。  
“是的，不过Crowley很多，攻击性也不是很强，还算好捉。有的pokedemon超难捉，有的还很少见。”  
“那我要怎么捉这只Crowley呢？”Sam问道，他看见Crowley正在冲他龇牙咧嘴，十分可爱。  
“把你拾到的恶魔蛋扔向他，扔到他身边的某个范围内就会把他收进去，他就会跟着你走，或者躲在蛋里让你放进背包。”  
“这么神奇？”Sam瞪着眼睛。Crowley在他们面前开始翻跟头了，长尾巴一翘一翘的。  
“快点扔吧，我们一会儿还有个地方要去。”  
“嗯。”Sam点点头，扔出了手里的恶魔蛋，那闪亮的光球飞了出去，掉在Crowley身边的一瞬间突然打开，就把Crowley吸进了球里。这时候恶魔蛋发着红光，Kevin解释说它正在收服这只Crowley，如果收服了，就会发出蓝光。  
几秒钟过后，恶魔蛋发出了蓝光，Sam在Kevin的示意下，走过去捡起了恶魔蛋。  
“你可以打开来，查看你捕捉到的Crowley，想让它们再进去只要再次打开恶魔蛋，它们就会乖乖地钻回去。”Kevin指了指恶魔蛋上的一个开关，“你只能打开你的恶魔蛋，同理，我也只能打开我的恶魔蛋，所以你要想看它就要自己打开。”  
Sam点了一下开关，蛋开了，Crowley跳了出来，趴在他的衣服上，用脸蹭着他的衣服撒娇，尾巴还一甩一甩的。  
“啊，他真可爱。”Sam惊喜地笑了，然后他忍不住伸手摸了摸Crowley头毛稀少的脑袋。  
Crowley用脑袋在他的手掌上蹭着，乖巧极了。  
“是吧，Crowley最可爱了，进化之后还会有各种技能，我现在那只骚气Crowley会扭屁股和跳钢管舞。”  
“哇哦。”Sam惊叹了一声，又摸了摸他衣服上那只可爱的Crowley，然后把它收进恶魔蛋。  
“你收好了，那我们就快走吧，就学校附近新出了个Deamon的巢穴，Deamon进化成骑士Deamon需要1000朵小花花，而且活泼好动，特别不好捉。巢穴也不是一直固定在学校附近的，所以我们得抓紧机会。”Kevin透露着情报。  
“巢穴是怎么回事？”Sam好奇地问道。  
“就是这种pokedemon会比较集中出现，比如现在…”Kevin掏出一个小平板，屏幕上是一张地图，地图上显示着目前出现的pokedemon。Kevin指着学校附近的某个很多很多都叠在一起的pokedemon图案介绍，“这就是Deamon。看，这里是巢穴，所以出现了很多，其他地方就没有，或者很少。”  
Sam仔细看了看，确实像他所说的那样。  
Kevin所指的Deamon，长得像小松鼠，毛茸茸的大尾巴卷在身后，手里还捧着一颗坚果。  
“你遇到的话，会看到他在啃坚果。”  
“那真是太可爱了。”Sam露着白牙笑了起来，“我们赶紧去吧。”  
说着他就和Kevin出了院子，然后就在这个时候，Sam突然看到眼前的草地里蹦出了一只小小的，奇怪的生物。  
“Kevin，看，这里有一只pokedemon，它叫什么？”  
那生物看着像人，但是长着一对黑色的，毛茸茸的小翅膀。它穿着一件宽宽大大的风衣，里面是黑西装，白衬衫，蓝领带。它忽闪了两下翅膀，飞过来就用短短的小手臂抱住了Sam的脖子。  
“Kevin？”Sam被它的拥抱惊到了。  
“我不认识。”Kevin也一脸惊讶，“我没见过这种pokedemon，而且，不应该啊，你还没用恶魔蛋收服它，它绝对不可能向你表示亲昵。现在它看起来就像是在撒娇…”  
那个奇怪的小东西眯起眼睛，脑袋在Sam的脖子上来回蹭着，说不出的可爱。  
“可是，它这样子我要怎么捉？”Sam问道。  
“你等等。”Kevin又仔细看了看那个小东西，然后他更加疑惑了，“这东西长得真像Castiel。”  
“什么？！”Sam惊呆了，他伸手把脖子上的生物捉下来，拿到眼前查看。  
小东西温顺地躺在他的手掌里，一脸温柔地看着他。  
“确实是…像他…嘿，Cass…”Sam看着就扭过头去想问问Castiel。  
于是他就看到他身后的Castiel眼冒黄色的光，站在那里一动不动。  
“Cass？”他赶紧上前查看，Kevin也连忙凑了过来。  
“Castiel怎么了？”Kevin关切地问道。  
“我不知道。不知道他是死机了还是发生什么了。”  
“不过你还在游戏中，说明他还在正常运行着这个游戏。”  
“但是他不动了，一定是哪里出了问题。”Sam摸了摸Castiel的脸，又去捏他的胳膊，他根本不懂怎么处理当机的机器人，只是瞎捣鼓。  
“哦，上帝啊，Sam！快看！！！”就在这时，Kevin尖叫了起来，并且指着天上的什么东西叫他看。  
Sam转过头，看了一眼就傻了。  
一个巨大的，足有一座克莱斯勒大厦的Castiel出现了，他头顶天，脚踩地，还长着一对巨型的大翅膀，就和他手里的那个小东西一模一样，包括低着头，温柔地看着他的眼神。  
“我的天呐…”Sam喃喃着，一时之间不知道是该生气还是该哭泣。  
然而事情貌似还没有结束，他和Kevin感到一阵震动，就像是级数不高的地震，那震动过去之后，他们看见铺天盖地的小翅膀Castiel从草地，树林，这个世界的每一个角落里蜂拥跳出来，一边发出“米米米米”的声音一边往Sam的跟前飞。  
Sam和Kevin不约而同地往后退了几步，惊恐得不知道该如何是好。  
幸好这个时候，眼前那个惊悚的虚拟世界闪了一闪，消失了，他们的眼前就恢复了现实世界的场景。  
“究竟发生什么了？”Sam问道。  
“服务器出问题了，所有玩家都被迫退出了。”Kevin心有余悸地拍拍胸口，然后诚恳地对Sam说道，“Sam，我可能，不敢再邀请你玩这个游戏了…”

“结果据Kevin说，pokedemon的服务器到现在都没弄好。”Sam喝光了一整罐啤酒，看了看Dean，接着又无奈地看了一眼坐在他身边的家伙。  
Castiel抱着一个枕头陷在沙发里，一脸委屈，“我只是想让你在游戏中看到我，也夸我可爱…”  
“所以你就黑进服务器，把你的形象做成了一个pokedemon，还搞了那么多出来？”Sam一脸愤怒，“还有那个超大的你是怎么回事？”  
“我也想让你看看我强大的一面…”  
Sam欲哭无泪。


End file.
